


Лучшее воспоминание Северуса Снейпа

by angryberry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryberry/pseuds/angryberry
Summary: Мы знаем о худшем воспоминании Северуса Снейпа. А что насчёт лучшего?





	Лучшее воспоминание Северуса Снейпа

— Прекрати.

Петунья сердито уставилась на сестру. Лили, сидевшая на лавке и высунутым языком ловившая мелкие снежинки, улыбнулась.

— Попробуй сама.

— Вот ещё, — фыркнула Петунья. — Не собираюсь наслаждаться забавами для детей или умственно отсталых.

— Интересно, к кому ты меня относишь?

Петунья угрюмо промолчала. Лили не понимала, почему та сердилась: сочельник густо украсил еловые лапы пушистым снегом, частый снегопад то и дело заметал дорожку в сад, и отцу постоянно приходилось протаптывать её вновь, но даже он не сердился. Мама хлопотала на кухне, и Лили, почуяв запах вкусностей из приоткрытого окна, позволила мыслям о сытном ужине приятно расплыться по всему телу. Скоро они все вместе сядут за стол, зажгут свечи перед образами и прочитают короткую молитву. Лили обожала едва уловимый запах воска, витавший в доме после зажжённых свечей, а Петунья демонстративно зажимала пальцами нос. Однажды Лили в шутку предложила ей воспользоваться прищепкой, на что Петунья страшно обиделась и, не закончив ужинать, покинула стол. Отец очень рассердился, обвинил Петунью в том, что она не уважает семейные традиции, и она неделю ела лишь в своей комнате, а не вместе с семьёй. Мама лишь молчала, но Лили видела, что она едва сдерживала слёзы.

Как же хотелось, чтобы в этот сочельник всё было хорошо.

Вместе с тем Лили было ужасно грустно и обидно за Северуса: тот был вынужден приехать домой на рождественские каникулы, хотя всегда оставался в Хогвартсе, поскольку миссис Снейп слегла с воспалением лёгких. Лили знала точно: ему не приходилось коротать время в ожидании волшебного вечера и сытного ужина. Она даже не была уверена в том, что Снейпы вообще когда-либо праздновали сочельник, по крайней мере, Северус ни разу об этом не обмолвился.

— Пап, а если бы Северус пришёл к нам, ты бы его впустил? — спросила Лили, болтая ногами в воздухе.

— Разумеется.

— Почему? Он же вам с мамой не нравится.

— Глупости, — сдержанно возразил мистер Эванс. — Мы с мамой ничего не имеем против твоего друга. Что касается твоего вопроса, то, по поверью, неизвестно, в каком обличии может прийти в дом Господь, так что в сочельник впускают любого, кто постучится в дом верующего человека.

— Думаешь, Северус прикидывается Господом? — Лили неуклюже пошутила и, нервно пошевелившись и задев висевшую над ней еловую ветку, тут же попала под снежный душ.

— Конечно, нет, дочка, — усмехнулся мистер Эванс, смахивая с шапки дочери снег, — просто в сочельник нужно относиться ко всем с милосердием.

— А когда сочельник закончится, значит, не нужно?

— Нужно, но, чтобы делать это, вовсе необязательно впускать чужих и просто малознакомых людей в дом.

Лили не до конца понимала, почему на милосердие для верующих отпускается всего несколько дней — таких, как, например, сочельник или Рождество, — но списывала это на свой максимализм: она либо любила всей душой и готова была принять человека когда угодно, либо ненавидела всеми фибрами души и не устраивала благотворительных дней.

Ужин оказался прекрасным. После молитвы миссис Эванс подала на стол копчёную скумбрию с восточными пряностями, отчего у Лили потекли слюнки и ей не терпелось немедленно расковырять вилкой рыбу и съесть её. После скумбрии последовало заливное из курицы — прозрачное, без единого признака несцеженного бульона. Лили и мистер Эванс нахваливали кулинарные таланты миссис Эванс, но она лишь благодарно кивала в ответ и молча убирала грязные тарелки, заменяя их чистыми. Петунья сдержанно улыбнулась, но даже по этой скупой эмоции было заметно, что ужин пришёлся ей по вкусу. Завершил трапезу фирменный десерт миссис Эванс: изумительный рулет с маком, аромат которого вновь возбуждал аппетит. Съев по небольшому куску и закусив его румяными яблочками, Эвансы взялись за руки, каждый помолился о своём, и, погасив свечи, родители ушли отдыхать в спальню, а девочки прибрались на кухне.

Лили была довольна, и обида на сестру давно забылась. Она привыкла к резкости Петуньи, которая во многом напоминала ей Северуса: такая же холодная внешне, но с горячим и любящим сердцем; иногда грубая, но в основном спокойная и рассудительная. Даже удивительно, что они не подружились с Северусом.

Северус!

Еле дождавшись утра, Лили, предупредив мать о прогулке, помчалась к заржавелым качелям — их с Северусом постоянному месту встречи. Пока она бежала, шапка сползла чуть ли не на глаза, и Лили, поскользнувшись, едва не рухнула на железные балки, но знакомые крепкие руки удержали её, не дав разбить голову.

— Привет! — выпалила Лили.

— Здравствуй, — ответил Северус. Сосуды в глазах были красные — значит, опять не спал или... — Зачем ты так летела? Чуть не убилась же.

— Торопилась. Ты давно здесь? — спросила Лили, отряхивая заснеженный шарф.

— Нет, — соврал Северус, но Лили, взглянув на его закоченевшие руки, которые отродясь не видели перчаток, сразу раскусила его.

— На, держи, — сказала она и, покопавшись в карманах пальто, протянула варежки.

— Зачем?

— Задубел весь, а то я не вижу! Бери, — Лили настойчиво вложила варежки в руки друга. — Они классные, с пуховым утеплителем. Не замёрзнешь.

Северус не стал спорить и, благодарно что-то мяукнув, быстро надел варежки.

— Чьи они?

— Папины. Но он уже не носит их, — отмахнулась Лили. — Раньше, когда ходил в горы, только их и брал с собой, а потом сорвал спину и всё, лежат без дела.

— Спасибо, — синие губы Северуса впервые расплылись в улыбке.

— Не за что. Как сочельник отпраздновали? — аккуратно поинтересовалась Лили.

— Сочельник? — Северус, казалось, был искренне удивлён и не понимал, о чём шла речь.

— Ну да, сочельник. Канун Рождества.

— Мы не празднуем Рождество.

Лили виновато отвела взгляд в сторону.

— Так куда пойдём?

Северус не был обижен или разочарован, для него просто не существовало такого праздника, как сочельник, как не существует магглорождённых для чистокровных или времени для влюблённых. Даже слово это не входило в его словарных запас, и наверняка, услышав название от Лили, он тут же выбросил его из головы, как ненужный мусор.

Это нужно было срочно исправлять. Прямо сейчас подарить ему кусочек сказки.

— Будем праздновать сочельник вместе.

Северус тут же предсказуемо закатил глаза.

— Зачем? Лили, это же чушь какая-то...

— Тихо. — Она упрямо приложила замёрзший пальчик к его губам, отчего у Северуса сердце ухнуло в пятки, а затем подскочило к горлу и отчаянно забилось. — Ты прав, сочельник уже прошёл. Будем праздновать Рождество! У меня дома, — добавила она тоном, не терпящим возражений.

— Твои родители будут не в восторге.

— Они уже согласились.

— Я не могу заявиться просто так, без приглашения и без подарка! — отчаянно сопротивлялся Северус, но Лили была непреклонна, и он под её напором быстро сдался. — Ну дай мне хотя бы сходить домой и надеть что-нибудь поприличней...

— Хорошо, — согласилась Лили. — Но если ты не придёшь, то я больше никогда с тобой не заговорю.

Северус испуганно сглотнул.

— Я приду, — твёрдо сказал он. — Обязательно приду.

— В двенадцать, — бросила напоследок Лили через плечо и побежала домой.

Мистер и миссис Эвансы были не в восторге, но и не возражали против присутствия в их доме хоть и странного, но всё же друга их дочери. В конце концов, мистер Эванс сам вчера сказал Лили, что не будет держать даже незваных гостей на пороге, а тут их и вовсе предупредили заранее. Петунья буркнула что-то обидное, но Лили, к счастью для себя, не расслышала этой реплики и безумно довольная устроилась у зеркала: нужно было привести себя в порядок, всё-таки в пятнадцать лет видишь в себе уже не ребёнка, а юную, хорошенькую девушку. Северус тоже вытянулся, стал виден кадык, правда, привлекательным Северуса никак нельзя было назвать: его ужасающая худоба, немытые волосы и огромный нос отпугивали половину его знакомых девушек; другая же половина шарахалась от него, едва познакомившись: характер у него был непростой. Рядом осталась только Лили, сумевшая разглядеть в немытом, неуклюжем мальчонке интересного и верного человека. Она этим гордилась.

В двенадцать часов в дверь постучали. Мистер Эванс поприветствовал гостя и пригласил его войти, предложив симпатичные чёрные тапочки с помпоном. Миссис Эванс добродушно поздоровалась и с искренней радостью приняла незамысловатый букетик васильков, с едва уловимым укором взглянув на мужа. Петунья фыркнула и, набрав себе еды, хотела было уйти к себе в комнату.

— Петунья, пожалуйста, отобедай с нами, — мягко попросил отец, и она повиновалась, несмотря на нежелание делить стол с недругом.

Лили с трудом увела Северуса, восхищённо глазевшего на яркую разноцветную ёлку, в ванную помыть руки. Попутно Лили навела ему дополнительный марафет: стоя напротив Северуса, она намыленными руками пригладила его волосы, а затем смыла душистую пену водой. Впервые Лили прижалась к его груди, уткнувшись лбом в острый подбородок. Теперь Северус пах цветочным мылом, а мокрые кончики его чёрных, как ночь, волос приятно щекотали ухо.

— Спасибо, что пришёл, — прошептала она и почувствовала, как кожа у уголков его губ растянулась.

— Спасибо, что пригласила. Пойдём?

Спустившись в гостиную, Северус восторженно ахнул: в комнате горела, по меньшей мере, сотня свечей разных цветов и ароматов, все они смешивались в единую симфонию, уютно окутывая сознание и погружая его в сладкую дремоту.

По одну сторону стола расположились миссис Эванс и Петунья, по другую — Северус и Лили, во главе стола сидел мистер Эванс. Белоснежная скатерть буквально хрустела под тяжёлыми тарелками с аппетитным печёным картофелем и каштанами. Неподалёку от них, ближе к Лили, стояла тарелка со сдобренным специями беконом. Центр стола украшала запечённая индейка с хрустящей и манящей корочкой и клюквенным соусом, поставленным рядом.

От такого гастрономического изобилия Северус едва не потерял сознание, но Лили легонько сжала его руку и решительно улыбнулась.

— Северус, — плавно начал мистер Эванс, — твоя семья празднует Рождество?

— Нет, сэр, — ответил тот, опустив голову.

— Что ж, ничего, — мистер Эванс сел прямо, не позволяя ни единой мышце расслабиться, — надеюсь, тебе понравится наш ужин и наши традиции.

— Спасибо, мистер и миссис Эванс, — Северус почтительно поклонился в сторону последней, — за приглашение...

Северус тут же осёкся, мысленно обругав себя такими словами, за которые, будь они произнесены вслух, он был бы вышвырнут немедленно из этого дома. Они ведь его не приглашали! Это  _Лили_  его пригласила, да и то, конечно, из жалости, и, очевидно, уговорила родителей принять нежеланного гостя из вонючего Коукворта, славившегося своими криминальными обитателями-неудачниками.

Впрочем, Эвансы не стали обращать внимания на такую мелочь.

— Итак, — мистер Эванс взял дочерей, сидящих ближе всех к нему, за руки, и Петунья поблагодарила всех святых сразу, что сидела не на месте матери, которая бережно накрыла костлявую бледную руку Северуса своей, пухлой и горячей, — давайте помолимся. Каждый о своём, о том, что ему важно и чего бы ему хотелось, пожелаем друг другу добра и благополучия, обратимся к богу и, прежде всего, к себе.

Такое долгое отступление, разумеется, было продиктовано присутствием Северуса, не имевшем понятия о том, как нужно молиться. Он не верил во всю эту религиозную чепуху, но атмосфера была настолько волшебной, а обстановка — располагающей к себе, что он позволил себе эту слабость и закрыл глаза.

В голове всплыл яркий образ Лили с огненной копной волос и самым тёплым взглядом, который она дарила ему не так часто, как ему хотелось бы. Нет, в большинстве случаев он был виноват в этом сам, но всё же. Она весело смеялась и то держала его за руки, то прижимала к груди, в которой билось горячее сердце: тук-тук, тук-тук...

Северус изо всех сил мысленно сосредоточился и пожелал, чтобы сердце Лили билось вечно. Чтобы у неё всё было хорошо. Чтобы никто не причинял ей и её близким страдания и несчастья.

Улыбнувшись, он медленно открыл глаза и увидел, что все остальные давно загадали свои желания и терпеливо, кроме Петуньи, ждали Северуса. Ему сразу стало неловко, как будто его увидели голым, но Лили сжала его пальцы, словно призывая ничего не стесняться.

Обед прошёл отлично. Больше всего Северуса удивила подача десерта: миссис Эванс облила сочный пудинг бренди, а мистер Эванс поджёг его и так и внёс в гостиную. Объятый пламенем пудинг выглядел настолько восхитительно, что Северус даже не нашёл слов: он просто наблюдал и пытался запомнить каждую секунду этого обеда.

Закончив трапезу, мистер Эванс коньячно-бархатным баритоном начал петь Рождественскую песнь, а миссис Эванс и дочери тихо стали ему подпевать. Северус лишь молча слушал их пение: слов он не знал, хотя всем сердцем тоже хотел подпевать.

— А сейчас пришло время дарить подарки.

Лили радостно захлопала в ладоши, и даже обычно занудная Петунья не смогла сдержаться и ахнула в тягуче-радостном ожидании. Северус тут же почувствовал себя неуютно: у него-то подарка не было даже для Лили, не говоря уже об остальных. Он и мать еле уговорил наколдовать букет васильков, устроив страшную истерику, которой миссис Снейп не видела очень давно. Благо отца дома не было, иначе им пришлось бы несладко.

Лили порывисто обняла Северуса и сказала так, чтобы никто, кроме него, не услышал:

— Не переживай, всё нормально.

Гордость Северуса по-прежнему горела, как открывшаяся язва, но отступать было решительно некуда. Под ёлкой виднелась гора больших и не очень коробок, обёрнутых в праздничную упаковку, некоторые из них были перевязаны атласными лентами.

— Дорогая, это тебе. — Мистер Эванс нежно поцеловал жену и вручил ей самый маленький по размеру подарок. Сняв упаковочную бумагу, миссис Эванс увидела синюю бархатную коробочку и, открыв её, трогательно всплакнула: в ней лежали изящные серьги с изумрудом, прекрасно подходившим к зелёным глазам миссис Эванс.

— Спасибо, Джордж! — Она клюнула его в щёку и потянулась за самой большой коробкой. — А это тебе.

Поцеловав жену ещё раз, мистер Эванс отстранился и открыл подарок. Ему достались замечательные приборы для плотничества: его старые уже никуда не годились, и он много раз сетовал на то, что пора бы купить новые. Миссис Эванс несколько месяцев откладывала с зарплаты небольшие суммы, чтобы порадовать мужа на Рождество.

— А это тебе, солнышко, — сказали они оба и протянули Лили небольшую коробочку. Она тут же нетерпеливо распаковала её и увидела ручной работы шкатулку. В ней лежал небольшой кулон на серебряной цепочке, но кулон раскрывался на две половинки, и на одной стороне были изображены мистер и миссис Эвансы, а на другой — Лили и улыбавшаяся Петунья.

Лили прижала к груди подарок.

— Спасибо, — прошептала она.

Когда последний подарок был вручён, Эвансы увидели, что под ёлкой остался ещё один — небольшой свиток. Они удивлённо посмотрели на Лили, и она ехидно взяла его и протянула Северусу.

— Держи. Это тебе. С Рождеством, Сев.

Подарок Лили был похож на её собственный: на тонкой серебряной цепочке висел маленький кулон, открыв который можно было увидеть их с Северусом колдографию — счастливые, они стряхивали снег друг с друга и обнимались.

Северус почувствовал, как тепло разлилось по его телу...

Уходить не хотелось, но, взглянув на часы, Северус сразу же спохватился: он обещал матери прийти в два часа, а уже шёл пятый. Горячо поблагодарив Эвансов за тёплый приём и извинившись за возможные неудобства, он даже галантно поцеловал руку онемевшей от удивления Петуньи и оделся. Лили вызвалась проводить его, хотя он всеми силами уговаривал её остаться дома, около горящего камина с весело потрескивавшими дровами, но куда там...

Проводив гостя, мистер и миссис Эвансы отправились к себе отдохнуть. Петунья устало прикрыла глаза и с удивлением заметила: в прихожей лежали потрёпанные временем варежки мистера Эванса.


End file.
